Kate's Temptation
by Honey'l
Summary: Après avoir disparu pendant plusieurs jours au beau milieu d'une enquête, Kate réapparait. La vie reprend son cour, l'enquête -une sordide affaire de drogue- se poursuit. Mais Kate ne semble plus être la même. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Quel secret cache-t-elle ? Contre quoi semble-t-elle lutter ? L'amour sera-t-il plus fort que la tentation ?
1. Neige blanche, neige pourpre

_Bonjour! J'espère que tous le monde va bien et profite du soleil et des vacances! Voici mon nouveau projet de fiction :)_

_J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis fort longtemps._

_Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Andrew.M, mais s'il veut partager, je suis là!_

_Rating: T pour le thème: la drogue et peut-être quelques scènes osées._

_Situation temporelle: Saison 4, post 4x09 : Castle et Beckett sont célibataires, Gates est à la tête du precint._

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Neige blanche, neige pourpre

New-York était et avait toujours été une ville surprenante, saisissante et Manhattan, le plus beau de ses cinq quartiers.

En cette période hivernale, la grande pomme était illuminée par la neige recouvrant rues, bancs, parcs, arbres et immeubles, mais surtout par les milliers de décorations de Noël qui ornaient chaque boutique et chaque balcon, sans exception.

New-York brillait de mille feux.

Comme tous les habitants de la city, Elizabeth Michelson redoutait le moment « d'après fête » ou l'ambiance ne serait plus aux festivités et l'humeur plus à la joie, mais où elle devrait retrouver petit à petit sa vie parfois compliquée de mère célibataire de deux petits garçons, avec un job à mi-temps mal payé qui plus est.

Pour le moment, seulement, elle évitait d'y penser et se concentrait sur les préparatifs : le sapin, le repas, les cadeaux. Rien d'insurmontable jusque là.

La vue que lui offrait son modeste appartement en cette matinée de décembre était réjouissante. En bas dans une allée, deux hommes semblaient discuter avec passion, plus loin, dans la rue, des enfants passaient déjà au cou d'un bonhomme de neige, une magnifique écharpe de laine rouge.

Vraiment, elle adorait Noël.

Elizabeth fini par se décoller de la fenêtre – il était temps qu'elle réveille ses deux petits monstres pour l'école – mais fut stoppée net dans son mouvement, sursautant au bruit d'un coup de feu.

Lentement, craignant ce qu'elle allait découvrir, elle retourna la tête vers l'extérieur : les enfants hurlaient et détalaient à toutes jambes au coin de la rue, une voiture vrombit et disparu à son tour.

Son regard finit par se poser à l'endroit où, quelques secondes plus tôt, les deux hommes discutaient, et où l'attendait maintenant un sombre tableau : celui d'un corps inerte allongé sur un lit de neige pourpre.

* * *

_Trois jours plus tard, un matin de décembre, dans un entrepôt abandonné du Bronx _

Katherine Beckett ouvrit difficilement un œil. Les rayons du soleil l'éblouirent. Elle entrouvrit de nouveau ses paupières, s'habituant à la lumière.

Elle aperçut alors une lucarne qu'elle ne reconnu pas. Elle n'était pas chez elle.

Alors où ?

En essayant de dégager sa main, elle se rendit compte que ses deux bras étaient fixés à quelques choses de dur... tout comme ses chevilles.

L'angoisse s'empara d'elle et elle se redressa, les yeux grands ouverts cette fois-ci : tant pis pour ses rétines.

Avec horreur et incompréhension, elle réalisa qu'elle était ligotée à une chaise, au milieu d'un entrepôt vide.

Elle essaya vainement de tirer sur ses liens, de faire basculer la chaise clouée au sol.

Que faisait-elle là ? Comment y était-elle arrivée ?

Perdue, elle se débattait parmi ses souvenirs pour essayer de se rappeler ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Son violent mal de crâne et une douleur lancinante au niveau de sa cicatrice lui rafraichir un peu la mémoire, et quelques images de son enlèvement – survenu elle le supposait la veille au soir- lui revinrent par brides.

_Doucement, la neige tombait sur la chaussée, éclairée par la lumière des phares de la voiture qui avançait prudemment._

_C'était déjà le troisième jour d'enquête qui se terminait, enquête qui avait pourtant paru simple à la détective au premier abord, mais qui s'avérait plus compliquée, freinée par l'absence de suspect et le manque de preuve._

_L'équipe avançait quand même, pas à pas._

_Kate, concentrée sur la route, n'écoutait que d'une oreille les théories inutiles et farfelues de l'écrivain qui s'animait avec passion sur le siège passager._

_Au moindre écart, la voiture glisserait sur le lit de neige pour finir dans le fossé, ou contre un autre véhicule._

_La nuit était tombée, offrant une visibilité plus que réduite._

_La jeune femme aperçu finalement sa destination, et arrêta sa voiture avec lenteur, par sécurité tout autant que pour éviter un accrochage avec la berline noir qui la suivait._

_Avec un sourire, elle échangea les « bonsoir-bonne nuit » d'usage avec Castle, qui quitta finalement l'habitacle en la remerciant de l'avoir raccompagné._

_Elle le regarda quelques instants tituber sur le sol gelé, amusé de le voir perdre ainsi l'équilibre._

_Elle allait redémarrer quand elle aperçut un boitier noir tomber de la poche de son blouson : son téléphone._

_Elle ouvrit la porte et se précipita derrière lui pour le lui rendre mais alors qu'elle se baissait pour rattraper le portable, un coup de pied la heurta sur sa cicatrice, la plaquant au sol dans un gémissement de douleur._

_Alarmé par le bruit, Castle fit volte-face. Passé la surprise de l'attaque, il fondit sur l'assaillant alors qu'un deuxième se jetait déjà sur lui._

_Il ne l'avait pas vu, et ce fut son erreur. L'homme cagoulé ne prit aucun risque et assomma l'écrivain d'un coup de batte de baseball._

_Roulé en boule, le visage tordu dans un rictus de douleur, Kate ne pu qu'observer la scène impuissante. Elle se sentit trainée en arrière, avant de perdre à son tour connaissance._

Tout n'était pas encore très clair quant aux images qui lui parvenaient de cette scène mais elle était presque sûr que ca avait un rapport avec l'enquête qu'elle es son équipe tentaient de résoudre.

Et si elle voulait comprendre ce qu'elle faisait sur cette chaise dans cet entrepôt, elle devait se repasser chaque instant de cette investigation, en commençant par la découverte du cadavre de Jason Lewis, trois jours plus tôt.

_À peine une heure après l'appel de la femme ayant découvert le corps, la place était sécurisée et occupée par trois voitures de polices, l'unité scientifique et une foule de curieux rassemblés derrière la banderole jaune « Scène de crime – Ne pas franchir »._

_Une dernière voiture banalisée se gara en dehors du périmètre, une femme et un homme en sortirent avant de le traverser._

_La femme, grande, svelte, perchée sur dix centimètres de talons observait la scène d'un œil expert, concentrée, analysant chaque parcelle de terrain. Elle fini par se baisser à hauteur d'une autre femme, à la peau mate et au long cheveux ébènes, un thermomètre sanglant dans la main :_

- _Salut Lanie. Tu me fais un topo ?_

- _Salut ma belle. Celui là c'est du tout chaud, même pas une heure depuis sa mort, et je n'ai pas besoins de le disséquer pour te dire qu'il est mort d'une balle bien placée entre les deux yeux ! Un petit calibre. Pour le reste, faudra attendre l'autopsie._

- _Bien. Et on sait qui c'est ?_

- _Non, il n'avait aucun papier d'identité sur lui. En fait, pour tout te dire, il n'avait strictement rien sur lui, pas une pièce, une montre, un trousseau de clefs... Rien._

- _Merci Lanie._

_Katherine Beckett se releva gracieusement avant de faire le tour du cadavre. Une balle entre les deux yeux : pas de fioritures, simple, net et précis. Impersonnel. Un professionnel ?_

_Bien que milles questions se bousculaient déjà dans sa tête, elle ne tira aucune conclusion, notant simplement dans son calepin ses premières intuitions. Les faits d'abords, l'histoire plus tard !_

_D'ailleurs, elle aperçut Ryan et Esposito lui faisant signe de les rejoindre à l'entrée d'un des deux grands immeubles qui entourait la ruelle. Elle ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, Castle sur les talons :_

- _Salut les gars, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?_

- _Jason Lewis, 24 ans, tué d'une balle entre les deux yeux, lança l'hispanique._

- _Comment connaissez-vous son nom, je croyais qu'il n'avait aucun papier sur lui ?_

- _Je le connaissais, commença Ryan, du temps ou j'étais aux stups', je l'ai arrêté plusieurs fois pour vente et possession de drogues. C'était un petit dealer de gang qui fournissait les jeunes riches de Manhattan. Il nous balançait quelques infos des fois. Un bon indic'._

- _Donc tu penses que ce serait une histoire de drogues qui tourne mal ?_

- _J'aimerai bien approfondir cette piste oui... Et puis, j'ai encore pas mal de contact, je pourrai voir ce qu'ils ont pour nous, continua l'irlandais._

- _Bien, Beckett hocha la tête, toi et espo vous n'avez quoi voir de ce coté là, moi et Castle on va interroger ses amis, sa famille et la femme qui a découvert le corps. D'ailleurs où est-elle ?_

- _Elle vous attend chez elle dans cet immeuble. C'est Elizabeth Michelson. Elle est plutôt choquée._

_Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent vers leur véhicule tandis que l'écrivain et sa muse se dirigèrent vers un des immeubles qui bordait la scène de crime._

Une simple affaire de drogue, elle aurait préféré. Mais elle en avait douté dès le départ, notamment à cause de la nature du meurtre : Une balle entre les deux yeux suggéraient du professionnalisme, et rien de personnel.

Mais elle n'écartait jamais aucune piste lors de ses enquêtes, car les choses étaient rarement ce qu'elles semblaient être.

Elle et Castle étaient allés interroger Madame Michelson, qui n'avait pas été totalement inutile.

Tout en sanglotant, elle leur avait raconté ce qu'elle avait vu : deux hommes discuter, puis un homme mort allongé et une voiture qui part.

Elle n'avait pas vu le visage des deux hommes, mais le fait de les avoir vu converser suggérait un rendez vous, tout comme une rencontre à une heure si matinale – six heures du matin d'après la témoin- dans une ruelle, et la présence de la voiture du meurtrier.

D'après la jeune Élizabeth, la voiture était une hybride Chevrolet noire, un modèle très rependu, mais c'était toujours une info à prendre.

Alors qu'elle allait continuer l'examen de ses souvenirs, ne voyant toujours pas qui elle avait pu gêner au point d'en venir à la séquestrer ici, un grincement métallique attira toute son attention.

Une porte qui s'ouvre ? Mais elle ne voyait aucune porte...

Les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient lui indiquèrent que la porte devait être derrière elle, et donc invisible.

C'était perturbant, de ne pouvoir voir arriver l'ennemi, mais de pouvoir être observée à loisir.

Elle sentit l'homme – ou la femme mais elle en doutait- s'arrêter juste derrière elle.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle se tordit sur sa chaise pour se retourner et voir qui était là mais ses liens tiraient trop et elle n'aperçut de l'intrus que ses vêtements noirs.

Pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes encore, le silence régna.

- Que savez-vous sur Jason Lewis ?

Les mots furent prononcés d'une voix grave –celle d'un homme sans aucun doute- et sèche, sans intonation.

L'homme confirma les soupçons de la jeune femme : elle était là à cause de l'enquête.

Et elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

- Et vous ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

Ce ne devait pas être la réponse qu'il attendait. En soupirant, il combla la distance qui le séparait d'elle. D'une main, il lui maintînt fermement la tête contre son torse malgré ses mouvements pour se dégager et ses gémissements, et de l'autre, il lui enfonça une seringue dans la veine du pli du bras – fixé sur l'accoudoir de la chaise.

- Je reviendrai Bientôt détective Beckett, et je vous reposerai les mêmes questions, et si vous ne répondez toujours pas, je recommencerai ce que je viens de faire. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que vous déniez délier votre langue.

Mais déjà elle ne l'entendait plus. Elle se sentait partir, comme si elle ne contrôlait plus son propre corps. Plus d'angoisse. Ni de peur. Juste un sentiment d'apaisement indescriptible tant agréable. Une sensation de vertige aussi, mais moindre, s'empara d'elle.

Elle ne pouvait le voir mais ses pupilles se dilataient.

Elle ne le sentait que très peu mais son rythme cardiaque ralentissait.

Ces sensations, elle ne les avait ressentit qu'une seule fois dans toute son existence : un soir alors qu'elle avait 19 ans, avec des copains, dans un immeuble abandonné de Brooklyn, en pleine « descente », après avoir snifé de l'héroïne.

L'évidence s'imposa à elle : on venait de la droguer.

* * *

_Verdict? j'accepte tous les commentaires, bons et mauvais tant qu'ils sont constructifs :) à très vite pour le prochain chapitre (si vous le voulez!?) XOXO^^_


	2. Écrivain libre, muse enchainée

**Bonjour! Je tiens à vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette fiction! Merci pour vos reviews elle sont très motivantes, et aussi pour les alertes/favoris.**

**Merci donc à Madoka ayu, XMiyu, mariadu64, audrey67100, angelye, IFON91, Vick13, Niila, emi, Bloups, Audrey 1986, camo62 !**

**Pour répondre à trois remarques :**

**angelye : Oui j'aime bien que Beckett soit dans le pétrin mais cette fois ce sera très différent de The Valentine's killer car la fiction ne tourne pas autour de la séquestration mais de l'après-sequestration de Beckett. :)**

**Madoka ayu : On saura dans les prochains chapitres le pourquoi de cet enlèvement si risqué :) **

**xMiyu : les yeux de chat botté me font craqué! :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**« There is nothing you could lose forever, nothing but your time » Anonyme**

Chapitre 2 : Écrivain libre, muse enchainée

_12th precint, le même matin de décembre, NYC _

- Aië !

Castle esquissa un nouveau mouvement de recul face à la jeune légiste qui essayait, depuis de longues minutes déjà d'apposer sur l'hématome -qui assombrissait le visage de l'écrivain- une poche de glace.

- Ce n'est qu'une bosse violacée ! Les ambulanciers ont dit que vous n'aviez qu'une très légère commotion. Vous allez vous en remettre, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant la poche.

Il la saisit mais la reposa en apercevant enfin Ryan et Esposito qui revenait :

- Alors ? Qu'ont trouvé les scientifiques ?

- Un cheveu et des empreintes palmaires sur la vitre de la voiture de Beckett, commença le latinos, ils vont les rentrer dans notre base de données, voir s'ils trouvent les enfoirés qui l'ont enlevée. En attendant, on va prendre ta déposition : chaque détail a son importance et peut nous aider...

- Je sais les gars, je vous suis depuis assez longtemps pour le savoir !

- Bien, commence par nous raconter ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

- Beckett me raccompagnait chez moi, en sortant de la voiture, j'ai fait tombé mon téléphone. Kate est sortie pour me le rendre et c'est là que le premier homme s'est jeté sur elle. J'ai essayé de la rejoindre mais l'autre gus m'a mis hors service.

Il désigna son visage, dépité, tentant d'ignorer la pointe de culpabilité qui lui vrillait l'estomac : si seulement il n'avait pas fait tombé ce fichu téléphone...

- Ils venaient d'où ?

- Il y avait bien cette berline noire derrière nous... Peut-être était-ce la leur...

- Et tu n'as rien remarqué d'autre ? insista l'irlandais impatient.

- Non rien... tout c'est passé à la vitesse de l'éclair, je n'ai rien compris. En fait...Il y a une chose qui m'a surprise.

- Quoi ?

- Beckett ne s'est pas relevée. Elle ne s'est même pas battue. Quand je me suis retourné, elle gisait dans la neige, les deux mains sur le flanc...

Lanie qui jusque là s'était contenté d'écouter attentivement tourna vivement la tête :

- Tu as dit sur son flanc?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Lequel ? gauche ou droit ?

Il réfléchit un instant, se repassant mentalement la scène.

- Le gauche.

- C'est là où est sa cicatrice.

Tous les quatre se regardèrent, incrédules.

Castle finit par dire tout haut l'évidence qui s'imposait :

- Tu veux dire qu'ils savaient exactement où était sa cicatrice et qu'en la frappant là, ils l'immobiliseraient directement ?

- Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences !

- D'accord, reprit Esposito, mais à part dans ce service, personne ne le sait. C'est une information qui ne figure que dans son dossier médical, auquel quasiment personne n'a accès.

- On dirait qu'on a un début de piste !

Les gars n'attendirent pas un instant de plus. Déjà ils partaient en quête d'indices, de suspects : tout pour retrouver leur collègue.

Lanie retourna à la morgue. Si elle voulait aider son amie, elle devait elle aussi trouver des infos. Et travailler lui permettrait de ne pas trop penser à Kate.

Castle se retrouvât seul, pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé devant son immeuble quelques heures plus tôt, étourdis et perdu.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser encore à ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait du mal à réaliser. Beckett avait été enlevé. Et il se sentait inutile et démunis. Il voulait aider mais ne savait comment.

Gates du entendre son appel muait car elle l'invita d'un signe de main dans son bureau.

Castle avait été surpris de la réaction de la nouvelle capitaine quand elle avait appris ce qui était arrivé. Elle avait semblé furieuse qu'on s'en soit pris à un de ses lieutenants. Elle le cachait bien, mais elle se faisait autant de soucis que les gars, Lanie et lui-même.

Laissant la poche de glace sur le bureau de sa partenaire disparu, il ne fit pas attendre Gates. Il ferma derrière lui et prit une chaise :

- Vous vouliez me parlez capitaine ?

- Oui. Il est presque sûr, pour ne pas dire certain, que cet enlèvement à un rapport avec l'enquête. Je pense même qu'en enquêtant, vous avez rencontré le ravisseur, et que vous l'avez dérangé.

- C'est aussi ce que je pense. Mais, honnêtement, je ne vois vraiment pas qui...

- C'est pour ça que je vous ai appelé, pour qu'on retrace ensemble ces trois derniers jours, depuis la découverte du corps de Jason Lewis.

Si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour retrouver Kate...

- Bien. On a découvert le corps de Jason, Ryan nous a raconté qu'il le connaissait, c'était un dealer, ce qui lui faisait penser à une affaire de drogue ayant mal tourné. Lui et Esposito sont partis sur cette piste. Beckett et moi, on est allé interroger la femme qui avait partiellement assisté au meurtre.

- Elle les avait vu discuter c'est ça ?

- Oui, puis elle a vu un des deux hommes partir dans une hybride chevrolet noire.

- Et les autres habitants du voisinage ?

- Rien vu ni entendu...

- Et après, vous êtes allés où ?

- Interroger la famille de Jason Lewis.

_3 jours plus tôt en salle de repos du commissariat _

- _Je vous remercie d'être venue Madame Lewis. Je suis le détective Beckett, et je vous présente mes sincères condoléances pour votre fils._

- _Merci. Vous savez j'ai toujours su qu'un jour on en arriverai là... _

- _Que voulez-vous dire ? _

_Castle était curieux. _

- _Il ne fréquentait que des voyous, et passait son temps dans des affaires pas net. Je lui avais dit qu'un jour il..._

_Elle étouffa un sanglot. Dire ces mots faisaient devenir sa perte si réelle..._

- _Je comprends Madame Lewis. Et depuis quand votre fils dealait-il dans ce gang ?_

- _Déjà au lycée il était comme ça. Je crois que c'est parce que son père est mort quand il était jeune. Il n'a pas eu de figure paternelle pour le remettre sur le droit chemin. _

- _Et ces derniers temps, poursuivi Beckett, vous savez s'il était sur un gros coup ? Ou s'il avait des problèmes avec des membres du gang, d'autres dealers, des clients peut-être ?_

- _En fait, il était venu me voir il y a quelques semaines pour me dire qu'il voulait tout arrêter, se ranger, trouver un vrai boulot. Je ne l'ai pas pris au sérieux, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me le promettait. Mais je dois bien avouer qu'il avait l'air d'avoir changé, plus détendu, il était plus souvent à la maison, et il m'aidait dans mon commerce. _

- _Vous n'avez pas observé de changement dans son comportement dernièrement ? _

_Castle adorait s'immiscer dans les interrogatoires en posant lui même les questions, d'abord pour jouer l'apprenti détective, ensuite pour avoir le plaisir de voir Beckett froncer les sourcils. Il l'énervait, et adorait ça._

- _Non, j'avais presque l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mon fils... Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai n'est-ce-pas ?_

_Elle n'essaya même pas de retenir ses larmes cette fois. Il y a des forces contre lesquelles on ne peut pas lutter. _

_Castle et Beckett se sentait réellement désolés pour la mère de leur victime. Aucun parent ne devrait jamais avoir le malheur d'enterrer son enfant._

- _On peut finir cet entretien plus tard si vous préférez Madame Lewis, proposa Kate, compatissante à la douleur de la perte d'un être aimé._

- _Non... Je veux vous aider, je peux le faire._

- _Bien, ce ne sera plus long de toutes façons : Votre fils côtoyait-il d'autres gens que ceux du monde de la drogue ou était-il toujours avec eux ?_

- _Toujours avec le gang. Il n'avait aucun autre « ami ». Mais il avait bien une petite amie. Abigaïl Thompson. _

_La jeune femme prit note sur son calepin :_

- _Je vous remercie encore d'être venue Madame. Vous nous avez bien aidé. Et je vous tiendrai au courant des avancées de l'enquête._

_Amélia Lewis se redressa et prit la main de la détective :_

- _Trouvez qui m'a prit mon Jason. Je vous en prie._

- _Je vous le promets._

_Kate était sincèrement touchée par la détresse de cette femme. Elle ferait tout pour tenir sa promesse. C'était ce qu'elle faisait, c'était son job : elle était la voix des morts._

- Vous avez donc interrogé Abigaïl la petite amie ?

- C'est ça.

- Et que vous apprit-elle de plus?

- Qu'elle était enceinte, et que c'était pour ça que Jason s'était rangé depuis quelques temps, pour être un bon père pour leur enfant.

- Je vois... ça n'a pas du être évident...

- Non, pas vraiment, souffla Castle en y repensant.

Abigaïl n'avait pas voulu croire la mort de Jason. Elle avait continué de murmurer que ce ne n'était pas possible avant de fondre en larme dans les bras de Kate.

- Bref, reprit-il chassant ces images loin d'être agréable, on est ensuite revenu au commissariat. Ryan et Esposito voulaient nous parler des infos qu'ils avaient récoltées.

- Oui, j'ai lu le compte rendu : grâce aux contacts de Ryan, ils ont pu rencontrer les « collègues » de Jason.

- Oui, et ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines ce qui confirmait les dires de la mère et de la petite-amie, mais ce qui éloignait de plus en plus la théorie de Ryan : l'affaire de drogue qui tourne mal.

Castle soupira. Bien qu'il soit d'accord avec Gates sur le fait que l'enlèvement avait tout avoir avec l'enquête, il ne saisissait pas le but de tout ça. Ils n'avançaient pas. Il ne la cherchait pas. Et ça le rendait malade.

- Faisons une petite pause Monsieur Castle. On reprendra plus tard. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous vous reposez.

L'écrivain se leva et sorti. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était revoir Kate. Il s'assit à son bureau et fouilla dans ses dossiers, trouvant miraculeusement son calepin où elle gardait ses notes sur l'enquête. Peut-être avec ça arriverait-il enfin à avancer.

Il le glissa dans la poche de sa veste et quitta le commissariat en direction d'un endroit qui lui permettrait de réfléchir : le Old Haunt.

* * *

Quand Kate reprit conscience, l'entrepôt était plongé dans la pénombre.

Elle remercia intérieurement cette faible luminosité. Ses rétines la brulaient. Elle grelottait. Elle avait la bouche sèche et pâteuse. Un filet de salive séchait sur son menton.

Elle crut d'abord qu'il faisait nuit mais en regardant à travers la lucarne en face d'elle, elle comprit qu'un orage se préparait seulement. De gros cumulus noirs s'amassaient et bientôt le tonnerre entrerait en scène lui aussi.

Ca ne lui indiquait malheureusement pas quelle heure était-il mais elle aurait dit « 16-17h »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits plus longtemps. Une vague d'eau s'abattit sur elle. Une eau glaciale qui acheva son réveil.

Elle s'était crut seul. Elle avait crut qu'elle aurait le temps de souffler un peu. De réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Et au fait qu'elle avait trouvé sa « descente » plutôt agréable. Cela avait été un moment sans émotion ni pensée. Juste une sensation vague d'apaisement. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de chercher depuis qu'une balle de sniper avait percé sa poitrine.

Et sa réaction la terrifiait. L'horrifiait.

- C'est drôle détective, vous sembliez en extase tout à l'heure.

La voix venait toujours de derrière elle.

La jeune femme souffla. Elle n'allait pas lui donner le plaisir de réagir.

- Peu importe. Que savez-vous sur Jason Lewis ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? quémanda-t-elle.

- Je vous conseille de répondre à mes questions.

- Vous connaissiez Jason Lewis ? Qu'avez vous à voir avec lui ? Qu'attendez-vous vraiment de moi ?

- Vous n'avez pas idée combien toute cette histoire vous dépasse...

- Alors éclairez-moi !

Elle commençait à perdre patience mais devait se contrôler.

- Détective, il va dans votre intérêt de me dire maintenant ce que vous savez.

- Je ne sais rien !

- Dans ce cas...

Elle craignait de savoir ce que cela voulait dire.

Elle eut à peine le temps de sentir l'aiguille pénétrer sa chair. Déjà elle était prise de bouffées de chaleur tout en grelottant davantage. Sa vue se brouilla, elle laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, clos ses yeux.

Ses veines étaient comme des canaux de lave, en feu, la brûlant de l'intérieur.

La sensation de vertige se fit plus sentir que la première fois.

Mais le sentiment d'apaisement la saisit presque immédiatement après le shoot et elle arrêta alors de lutter.

Avec honte et horreur, elle admettait apprécier tout ça. Euphorie tout en restant lucide, même si elle ne s'appartenait plus vraiment.

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et elle se laissa aller complètement.

* * *

_Alors ? à très vite pour le chapitre 3! ^^ XOXO_


	3. La drogue nous perdra tous

**Bonjour à tous/toutes ! **

**Voici un long chapitre pour vous!**

**Énorme merci pour les reviews à emi, SeriesAddict76 (tu as raison), Elisalef, Madoka ayu (tu as très bientôt la réponse à ta belle théorie), Niila, camo62, franoise, lille 76 ( Un bon polar? Oula faut que j'assure), IFON91, xMiyu (moi aussi j'adore ça :)**

**Vous me motivez vraiment pour écrire la suite! Et j'aime lire vos théories ^^**

**A/N: Je tenais à le préciser au cas où, les passages en italique sont des souvenirs (des épisodes passés du début de l'enquête).**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La drogue nous perdra tous

En quittant le commissariat une heure plus tôt, Castle avait d'abord croisé Lanie -qui lui avait annoncé avoir examiné, réexaminé, et ré-réexaminé le corps de Jason Lexis sans rien trouver de plus que les dix première fois- puis ensuite les gars.

D'après eux, seul le personnel médical et les gens de ce service de police pouvait être au courant pour la cicatrice de Beckett.

Quelqu'un aurait pu vendre l'info. Mais qui ? Et surtout : Pourquoi ?

Le latinos et l'irlandais allaient se pencher sur la question en attendant les résultats de la scientifique qui devaient tomber le lendemain à la première heure.

Castle avait lui continué son chemin vers le Old Haunt -le carnet de Beckett dans la poche interne de sa veste- où il avait dégoté une table, dans le fond, isolée.

Il adorait l'hiver, mais la nuit tombait si tôt que cela en était dépaysant. Il était à peine 17h que déjà tous les rayons de soleil avaient laissé place à ceux des lampadaires.

Quand le serveur lui eu apporté son verre de whisky pur malt, Castle s'autorisa enfin à ouvrir le moleskine noir.

Il avait hésité un instant, par peur de violer un peu les pensées de Beckett, mais si cela pouvait permettre de la retrouver, il s'en fichait pas mal. Et puis, ce n'était que des notes d'enquêtes, pas non plus son journal intime.

La première page était une dédicace de Jim Beckett, son père :

« Pour ton travail.

Sois toujours prudente.

Ta mère serait si fière de toi.

Je t'aime. »

Il sourit, et chercha directement la partie correspondant à cette nouvelle enquête.

Les premières pages résumaient la découverte du corps, - Castle remarqua que Beckett avait noté dans le coin en bas à gauche : tueur pro ?- l'interrogatoire d'Élizabeth Michelson, d'Amélia Lewis et d'Abigaïl Thompson.

Il arriva enfin à la partie qu'il cherchait, le second jour d'enquête : Le compte rendu de Lanie et de la scientifique.

_2 jours auparavant, en salle de réunion du 12th precint _

_Castle et Beckett entrèrent en salle de réunion après avoir reçu un coup de fil de Lanie leur expliquant qu'elle avait trouvé des choses intéressantes, et qu'elle et le responsable de l'équipe scientifique les y attendait. _

- _Ah enfin vous voilà vous deux! On peut commencer._

_Lanie leur indiqua deux chaises alors qu'elle allumait un rétroprojecteur._

_- Si on vous a convoquez ici c'est parce que nos deux expertises se complètent et n'ont vraiment de sens qu'éclairées l'une par l'autre. De mon coté, j'ai terminé l'autopsie de Jason Lewis et j'ai reçu ses résultats sanguins. _

_C'est bien un calibre 22 entre les deux yeux qui l'a tué, mais c'est le calibre le plus répandu au monde donc... Aucune trace de lutte, de coup mais des traces de drogue sur ses vêtements, ses cheveux et ses mains mais je peux vous assurez que lui n'en a pas consommé ne serait-ce qu'un gramme._

- _Donc il dealait probablement encore... soupira l'écrivain surpris, en repensant à la discussion avec Abigaïl Thompson la petite amie enceinte._

- _J'ai fait analysé la drogue par la scientifique, continua la jeune femme, et la composition est très intéressante ! _

_Elle laissa cependant la parole au scientifique, bien plus qualifié pour expliquer sa découverte :_

- _La drogue est à base d'héroïne principalement, avec d'autres substances, mais extrêmement addictive. La composition d'une drogue est unique. Et celle-ci n'a été recensée qu'une seule fois, récemment, au service des stups de New-York, lors de l'arrestation de Sergueï Azarov, et de la saisie d'un chargement important de cette nouvelle substance._

- _La mort de Jason aurait donc un rapport avec cette affaire ?_

_Beckett cherchait à comprendre comment assembler les pièces du puzzle._

- _Attendez ce n'est pas fini, reprit-il, on a retrouvé une cigarette de la marque Lucky Strike sur la scène de crime, avec de l'ADN en cours d'analyse..._

- _Mais Jason ne fumait pas, assura la légiste, et pour couronner le tout j'ai trouvé dans la chaussette de Jason une paire de clef de voiture. Mais ce ne sont pas les siennes, j'ai vérifié : d'après sa mère les marques ne correspondent pas._

_Beckett et Castle échangèrent un regard... Rien n'avait de sens._

- _Alors à qui sont-elles ? finit par demander l'écrivain_

- _Ça c'est votre boulot ! sourit la légiste._

Cette réunion avait été plutôt intéressante, bien que tous ces éléments avaient amené beaucoup de question sans réponse. La plus importante étant : quelle était le lien avec l'affaire de Serguei Azarov ?

Car en enquêtant d'avantage sur la provenance de ces clefs, et sur l'intuition de Castle, ils avaient découvert que c'étaient les clefs de la voiture dans laquelle la drogue avait été retrouvée durant cette fameuse affaire.

Il tourna quelques pages et continua sa lecture, notant sur son propre carnet tout ce qui aurait pu lui servir de piste.

Il était persuadé qu'en étudiant l'enquête de fond en comble, il sauverait Beckett. Car la réponse ne pouvait être ailleurs.

Et travailler avec acharnement lui permettant de ne penser à rien, et surtout pas à sa partenaire captive.

* * *

_Entrepôt 47, Bronx, NYC, _

Cette fois ci, Kate n'avait pas sombré dans un « abime » confortable mais était restée bien lucide tout en conservant la sensation d'apaisement.

Peut-être la dose avait-elle été moins forte ?

Cette fois-ci également, elle ne reçu pas de seau d'eau sale sur le visage. Quand elle avait sentit que la descente était finie, quelques heures après l'injection, et qu'elle avait commencé à « reprendre ses esprits », elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était seule dans l'immense entrepôt.

Sa gorge était sèche : elle aurait tout donné pour un verre d'eau fraiche. Et aussi pour une barre de céréale. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis une journée et la fatigue commençait vraiment à se faire sentir.

Elle jeta un regard par la lucarne, sûre maintenant que la nuit était tombée.

Un instant, elle se demanda où elle était : toujours à Manhattan? En banlieue ? Dans une autre ville ?  
Elle doutait que son ravisseur, qui semblait lié à Jason Lewis d'une quelconque manière et donc à Jason Lewis, ne la garde bien loin de la grosse pomme.

En tout cas elle l'espérait.

Les gars et Castle devaient la chercher. Avaient-ils des pistes ? Étaient-ils près de la retrouver ? Ou à des années lumières d'elle ?

Parce qu'à la vitesse où allaient les choses ici...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son bras, scrutant avec dégout les traces d'injections et leur contour violacé.

Elle en était déjà à deux shoots en moins de 24 heures. Elle ne savait pas de quelle drogue il s'agissait mais à ce rythme là, peu importait, la dépendance se ferait bientôt sentir.

Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas été si inquiète si elle n'avait pas tant apprécié les sensations que la drogue lui avait procurées. Elle ne se l'avouait pas encore. Mais au fond d'elle, elle le savait.

« Il faut vraiment que je me sorte de là. »

Le seul point positif qu'apportait l'usage de la drogue par son ravisseur –si on pouvait dire- était que cela renseignait Beckett sur les rapports avec l'enquête. Lors du second jour d'enquête, avec les résultats de l'autopsie et de la scientifique, l'équipe avait pu établir que Jason avait toujours des liens forts avec la drogue, et avec un criminel prénommé Sergei Azarov. Ce qui c'était d'ailleurs confirmé le lendemain, d'une manière assez surprenante.

_1 jour plus tôt, lors du 3__ème__ jour d'enquête, 12th precint, 8h00 _

- _Allo ? Qui ça ? Oui, bien sûr faite-le monter. Merci._

_Kevin Ryan raccrocha son téléphone et se recula dans sa chaise, le regard interdit._

_La standardiste du bâtiment venait de lui annoncer qu'un jeune homme voulait le voir. Et ce jeune homme n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était Spencer, son ancien indic', un des plus fidèles, qui lui avait sauvé la vie une fois, et qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des années._

- _Beckett ?_

- _Oui ?_

- _Un de mes ex-indics, Spencer, est là. Il demande à nous voir, c'est à propos de l'enquête je pense._

- _Bien. Allons en salle d'interrogatoire. _

_La jeune femme se leva, Castle et Esposito la suivirent, laissant à Ryan le temps de retrouver le jeune homme qui venait de sortir de l'ascenseur :_

- _Kevin..._

- _Spencer. Je suis content de te revoir._

_Spencer lui sourit, et après une accolade amicale, ils finirent par rejoindre le reste de l'équipe._

_Ryan fit les présentations, et tous s'assirent pour commencer :_

- _Si je suis là, c'est pour vous parler de Jason. _

- _Tu le connaissais ? Du gang ? demanda Ryan._

- _Non pas vraiment. Je l'ai connu via des gars de son gang mais je n'en faisais pas parti. On était ami. Y a quelques semaines, il est venu me voir chez moi. J'avais entendu dire qu'il s'était retiré des affaires. Mais lui il m'a annoncé qu'il avait été « embauché » sur un énorme coup. De l'argent facile._

- _Il t'a dit par qui ? Ou de quoi il s'agissait ?_

- _Nan, rien du tout. Il m'a juste annoncé la nouvelle pour Abigail et m'a dit que ce coup lui permettrait de les faire vivre tous les trois sans qu'il ait besoins de retourner dans son gang dealer, et qu'après ça il se rangerait pour de bon._

_Mais il y a quelques jours il est revenu me voir un peu paniqué. Il n'a rien voulu me dire sur son nouveau job. Il m'a juste dit que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je devais apporter ce document à la police._

_Il déposa sur la table une grande enveloppe marron et la fit glisser jusqu'à Ryan. Délicatement il ouvrit le rabat et en sortit un article de journal découpé : « Un baron de la drogue Russe arrêté avec une voiture remplie d'Héroïne. »._

_Aucun doute n'était maintenant plus possible, l'affaire de Jason avait tout à voir avec cet Azarov. Mais de quelle manière était-il lié ? La réponse restait encore un mystère que même Spencer ne semblait pouvoir éclairer._

- _Bon, reprenons tout depuis le départ : Jason quitte son gang, dégotte un nouveau job avec beaucoup d'argent à la clef. Il est retrouvé quelques semaines plus tard avec de l'héroïne identifiée comme celle de Azarov, les clefs de la voiture avec laquelle Azarov fut arrêté... Se connaissait-il ? Ont-ils fait le coup de l'Héroine ensemble ? C'était ça le nouveau job ?_

_Les gars se regardèrent, Castle releva a tête :_

- _Et si on allait lui demander ?_

_Beckett sembla réfléchir à l'idée avec de finalement l'accepter. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Esposito :_

- _Pendant ce temps, récupérez le dossier de l'affaire Azarov et parlez avec le détective qui s'est occupé de l'enquête._

* * *

_Une heure plus tard, Salle de visite de la prison de Rikers Island;_

_Il n'avait pas été facile d'obtenir une entrevue avec Azarov, qui loin d'être idiot n'avait accepté de les rencontrer qu'en présence de ces deux avocats :_

- _Je me présente, Nalan du cabinet d'avocat Nigel&Nalan, et voici mon frère, Nigel, comme vous devez vous en doutez._

_Il tendit sa main à la détective avec un immense sourire, et lui présenta également sa carte de visite, ornée d'un logo : un cercle bleu et noir dans lequel s'entrelaçaient maladroitement deux « N » majuscules._

_Agacée par son sourire, elle était cependant légèrement intimidée par cette présentation. Elle n'avait jamais encore eu à faire à ce cabinet durant sa carrière mais les connaissait de réputation, comme étant le meilleur cabinet de toute la ville, si ce n'était pas de tout l'état._

_Castle semblait lui aussi un peu décontenancé. Ce baron de la drogue ne s'était pas offert n'importe quelle défense..._

_Le détenu finit par pénétrer dans la salle, et les gardes le menottèrent à la table au centre de la pièce. _

_Beckett et Castle faisaient face à l'imposant Sergei Azarov, et à deux requins du barreaux, qui gardaient ce léger sourire déstabilisant :_

- _Monsieur Azarov, je suis le détective Kate Beckett et j'enquête actuellement sur le meurtre de Jason Lewis. Le connaissiez-vous ?_

- _Jamais entendu parler..._

_Sa voix était rauque, effrayante, imprégnée d'un fort accent russe._

- _Alors comment expliquer vous que votre nom soit apparu plusieurs fois au cours de mon investigation ?_

- _Aucune idée. _

- _Certains éléments semblent indiquer qu'il était peut-être mêlé à votre magouille de drogue._

- _Mademoiselle Beckett, mon client est innocent dans cette affaire d'Héroïne, qui n'est qu'un coup monté, déclara Nalan alors que son frère hocha docilement la tête._

- _Bien sûr._

_Castle prit la parole, plus qu'agacé par cette discussion ressemblant plus à une pièce de théâtre. Il avait une petite théorie qu'il avait jusqu'alors gardé pour lui mais qui s'affinait de plus en plus au fil de ses découvertes. _

- _Qu'il est pratique que Jason Lewis arrive, mort, avec assez de preuve sur lui pour être accusé à votre place Monsieur Azarov._

- _C'est une accusation grave que vous portez là à mon client._

- _Mais très logique, ajouta Beckett, d'accord avec l'idée de son partenaire, pour une fois._

- _Mais qui ne se base que sur des présomptions détective. C'est pourquoi je vous demanderai de laisser mon client tranquille à l'avenir. Si vous avez des questions, venez me voir. Si vous avez des accusations, trouvez des preuves ou oubliez-les._

_Il se leva, quitta la pièce, suivi par Nigel. Azarov sourit et fut reconduit en cellule._

Après ce bref interrogatoire, Beckett avait décidé de raccompagner Castle chez lui. C'était à ce moment là qu'on l'avait enlevé. Et maintenant elle était là, dans cet entrepôt, à se torturer les méninges pour essayer de comprendre comment elle en était arrivée là, qui était son ravisseur, et ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de revoir Ryan et Esposito pour avoir leur rapport sur l'affaire Azarov et ne connaissait donc pas assez les détails pour avancer de ce coté.

Mais en repensant aux questions de son ravisseur, il lui semblait de plus en plus qu'il cherchait à savoir ce qu'elle savait sur son assassinat, et sa progression dans l'enquête.

Était-ce le coupable pour autant ? Ou quelqu'un travaillant pour lui ?

Un crissement métallique lui parvint de derrière. Voilà qu'il revenait. Elle espérait seulement que cette fois il ne la droguerait pas.

Ses battements de cœur accélérèrent malgré elle, se calquant au rythme des pas de l'homme.

- Comment-vous sentez-vous détective Beckett ?

- Pourrais-je avoir de l'eau et à manger s'il vous plait ?

- Ça dépend.

- De quoi ?

- De vous : Que savez-vous sur Jason Lewis ?

Elle ignora sa question.

- Bien. Vous n'aurez donc ni à manger ni à boire ce soir.

Elle laissa sa tête tomber en avant, soupira. Elle s'attendait déjà à sentir une nouvelle fois l'aiguille pénétrer dans une veine mais rien de tel ne se passa.

Elle sentit l'homme se mouvoir, et la seconde d'après ressentit son souffle chaud sur sa nuque :

- J'aurais bien aimé vous en donnez encore mais ce serez trop dur pour votre métabolisme. Cette drogue à base d'Héroïne est extrêmement addictive détective Beckett. Alors que croyez-vous qu'il se passera si vous refusez toujours de répondre à mes questions ?

Héroïne... Était-ce la même drogue que celle retrouvée sur Jason Lewis et Azarov ?

- Oh et ne vous avisez pas d'essayer de dormir cette nuit.

Alors qu'elle s'interrogeait sur le sens de cette dernière phrase, il sortit et presque aussi tôt, une musique de Hard Rock remplit la pièce, à un volume bien trop fort pour l'apprécier. Elle comprit ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

Il l'affamait, la privait d'eau et de sommeil, et la droguait. Que cherchait-il ? À l'affaiblir.

Elle n'était pas sûr de tenir bien longtemps face à se régime. Même avec toute la force et la volonté du monde.

Et que se passerait-il dès lors où toutes ses barrières et ses digues s'effondreraient ?

* * *

_Entrepôt 47, Bronx, au même instant;_

Derrière la porte de métal, le volume de la musque était déjà un peu atténué, mais toujours aussi désagréable.

Trois hommes se tenaient là. Deux discutaient, et un observait en retrait :

- Alors ? Du nouveau ? demanda l'un d'eux.

- Rien du tout pour le moment Monsieur. C'est une dure à cuire. Mais avec le traitement que je lui inflige elle ne tiendra pas longtemps.

- On ne pourra pas la garder ici indéfiniment. Elle est flic. Elle est recherchée. Et il est inenvisageable qu'on la relie à moi.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur. Comme je vous l'ai dit, même si on la retrouve où on la libère, elle ne posera plus de problème.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- J'ai utilisé comme vous me l'avez conseillé la nouvelle drogue. Bientôt elle sera tellement dépendante que sa seule préoccupation sera de trouver de la drogue pour combler le manque.

- Parfait...

* * *

_Alors ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu? À très bientôt pour la suite! XOXO'_


	4. Junkie un jour, junkie toujours

**Hello^^**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre :)**

**Bonne lecture **

******PS) J'ai remarqué que j'avais perdu pas mal de lecteurs mais que beaucoup follow cette fiction et la lisent alors ce serait sympa de reviewer, ne serait-ce que pour dire si vous aimez ou pas. Merci.**

******Merci donc pour les reviews à******** SeriesAddict76, Madoka ayu , Niila, camo62, lille 76, Audrey 1986, mariadu64**

* * *

**« I am the master of my fate**

**I am the captain of my soul. »**

**Nelson Mandela - Invictus**

Chapitre 4 : Junkie un jour, junkie toujours:

Doucement, le soleil grimpait dans le ciel, illuminant l'austère quartier qu'était le Bronx.

À travers la lucarne de l'entrepôt, quelques rayons caressaient la peau de Kate Beckett, qui, recroquevillée sur elle même autant que ses liens le lui permettaient, paraissait endormie.

Mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à trouver le sommeil.

La « mélodie » hard rock n'avait laissé place au silence qu'une heure plus tôt. Mais Kate l'entendait toujours, ses oreilles sifflaient et chaque coup de tambour rebondissait dans son crâne comme un boomerang, lui causant une migraine atroce.

Si elle avait pu étudier son reflet dans un miroir elle y aurait vu les cernes violettes qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux, ses cheveux sales, humides qui lui collaient à la peau recouverte de sueur.

Sa gorge était sèche et irritée. Si elle ne s'hydratait pas rapidement, elle ne pourrait plus parler, juste gémir.

Elle grelottait, rêvant d'une couverture pour lui couvrir les épaules, mais transpirait en même temps.

Elle essayait de réfléchir aux derniers évènements, mais sa concentration n'était pas au beau fixe.

Elle avait déduit de sa dernière discussion avec son ravisseur qu'elle avait été droguée avec de l'héroïne, très probablement la même que celle de son enquête.

Elle repensa à ce qu'avait dit Lanie sur cette drogue : « très addictive ». Et elle savait de recherches personnelles qu'il était possible d'être dépendant dès la première prise, notamment en cas de shoot quotidien.

Kate battait ce score avec plusieurs le même jour.

Alors à quoi devait-elle réellement s'attendre ? Elle était en très mauvaise posture, et si elle n'était pas rapidement retrouvée, elle finirait par parler malgré elle –bien qu'elle ne sache pas grand chose- et elle finirait surtout junkie.

Et rien de l'effrayait plus...

Mais elle comprenait mieux maintenant cette méthode de « douce torture » : la droguer pour la rendre accro. La priver de nourriture, d'eau et de sommeil pour briser ses défenses et la rendre complètement vulnérable.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était attendre que Castle et les Gars la retrouvent, et essayer de tenir.

Elle ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de penser à l'éventualité qu'ils ne la retrouveraient pas... Mais c'était un chemin bien trop sombre pour qu'elle laisse ses pensées si aventurer davantage.

Un bruit de verrou, un grincement... un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Elle ne se retourna pas pour essayer de voir l'homme. Elle ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il voulait. Elle le savait trop bien.

Elle laissa une larme couler sur sa joue, résignée et clos ses yeux. Elle inspira... expira.

Il n'essaya pas non plus d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions cette fois.

Il lui maintint fermement le bras, bien qu'elle ne manifestait aucune résistance : à quoi bon ?

Le liquide tiède lui brûla les veines. Et quelques secondes plus tard, elle était partie.

L'apaisement l'enveloppa de ses grandes ailes.

Si on la retrouvait un jour : dans quelle état serait-elle ?

* * *

_Commissariat du 12th, Manhattan _

Dans la petite salle de réunion du commissariat, tout le monde s'activait.

Deux responsables de l'équipe scientifique faisait leur rapport sur les dernières découvertes.

Gates et les gars écoutaient attentivement. L'écrivain, lui, avait le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Donc pour résumer, commença Gates qui ne comprenait rien au termes techniques, vous avez identifié l'empreinte palmaire et l'ADN du cheveux, c'est ça ?

- Oui... répondit l'un des deux hommes en réajustant ces lunettes, L'un appartient à Joe Stanley et l'autre, non-répertorié présente des correspondances avec le premier ADN ce qui nous laisse penser qu'il s'agit de son frère, Matthew. Joe a un casier long comme le bras. Il a fait plusieurs séjours en prison, bref... c'est une personne peu recommandable.

Presque en même temps, les gars se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, s'échangeant des regards identiques :

- Madame, on aimerait assez leur rendre une petit visite tout de suite.

- Bien. Ramenez-les au poste.

Déjà les deux détectives partaient, mais Gates les retint un instant :

- Attendez !

Ils se retournèrent :

- Quand vous leur mettrez la main dessus... inutile d'être trop conciliants.

Elle retourna son attention au scientifique, et ne put alors voir la surprise dans leurs yeux.

- Avez-vous autre chose pour nous messieurs ?

- Oui. Les traces de pneus sur la scène de crime de l'affaire Lewis correspondent en effet à une Hybride Chevrolet Volt, comme l'avait décrite la femme qui a assisté au meurtre. On essaye en ce moment même de la retrouver grâce aux caméras de surveillance et aux nouveaux lecteurs de plaques minéralogiques installées récemment en ville. Mais cela prendra un peu de temps.

- Bien. Faites au mieux. Et pour la cigarette retrouvée également sur les lieux ?

- L'ADN est non-répertoriée dans notre base de données. On a comparé l'ADN avec celle de toutes les personnes ayant un rapport de près ou de loin avec cette affaire mais aucune correspondance : ni Jason, ni Azarov, ni les frères Stanley. On pourra s'en servir pour comparer avec celle des futurs suspects éventuels.

Castle releva la tête. Il avait écouté d'une oreille distraite. Et tout ce qu'il en avait retenu c'était que des questions s'ajoutaient au tas de questions qu'ils avaient déjà.

A qui était cette ADN ? A qui était la voiture ? Que voulaient les frères Stanley à Kate ? Et où était-elle à l'instant où ils parlaient ?

En rentrant chez lui après le Old Haunt, la veille, ou plutôt très tôt ce matin, à l'heure ou la ville tout entière repose dans les bras de Morphée, il s'était autorisée à penser à elle, juste un peu, sans se faire trop mal. Mais la culpabilité, la crainte, cette peur infinie, l'avaient submergées.

Il avait passé le reste la nuit -face à l'impossibilité de fermer l'œil- à regarder la lune, et le jour se lever.

Tout comme maintenant, alors qu'il observait le soleil à son zénith.

Le temps passait, ce temps précieux, qui leur filait entre les doigts, aussi insaisissable que la fumée.

Il devait vraiment faire quelque chose pour elle. Mais quoi ? De quelle coté chercher ?

Son instinct lui soufflait que la disparition de Kate avait tout avoir avec ce Sergei Azarov, auquel elle et lui avaient rendu visite quelques heures avant à peine qu'elle s'évanouisse dans la nature.

Il ne savait pas comment, mais relire les notes de Kate l'avait conforté dans cette idée. Le timing rencontre-enlèvement était tout de même troublant.

D'un autre coté, le baron russe n'avait pas une grande marche de manœuvre depuis sa cellule.

Il devait dans tous les cas en apprendre plus sur ce mystérieux Azarov, et sur l'enquête qui l'avait menée en prison quelques mois plus tôt.

Il se leva de sa chaise et rejoins le bureau de Beckett, cherchant parmi le tas de papiers qui s'amassaient là le rapport des investigations de Ryan et Esposito sur Sergei.

Il finit par le dénicher dans un coin. Il eut une pensée pour Kate qui n'avait pas eu le temps de le lire...

Il sortit le moleskine de sa partenaire de sa veste, attrapa un Bic noir dans un de ses pots à crayons. Il comptait prendre des notes au fur et à mesure de sa lecture : il allait continuer l'enquête... du moins en attendant qu'on la retrouve.

Le dossier contenait des articles de presse, des témoignages, contenus d'interrogatoire, photos : toutes les pièces de l'enquête, avec les enregistrements de l'enquêteur principal.

Sergei Azarov, issu d'une famille bourgeoise du nord de la Russie, avait débarqué une dizaine d'années plus tôt aux Etats-Unis. Il avait épousé une américaine, lui permettant ainsi d'obtenir la citoyenneté.

Il avait habité New-York ces huit dernières années. Aucun enfant. Aucune famille –sa femme étant décédée- ne lui était connue. On lui donnait facilement la quarantaine.

Son activité professionnelle était floue. On savait pour le moins qu'il avait travaillé pour un labo pharmaceutique à ses débuts, mais il semblait aujourd'hui régner sur son propre empire : une entreprise d'import-export.

La partie « personnelle » du dossier se résumait à ces quelques informations.

En ce qui concernait son arrestation : On l'avait retrouvé à Brooklyn avec une grosse quantité d'Héroïne dans le coffre de sa voiture. Mais depuis son incarcération il n'avait cessé de plaider non-coupable, clamant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'on l'avait piégé, qu'il ne savait pas d'où venait cette drogue.

Aucun témoin n'avait confirmer ou infirmer ses dires. La présence des empreintes du Russe à l'intérieur de la voiture l'avait mené à tout droit à Rikers Island.

Ses avocats, détenteurs de la célèbre enseigne « Nalan&Nigel Law Firm » avaient démarré plusieurs procédures d'appel.

Un des articles de journal, récent – datant du Lendemain de la découverte du corps de Jason Lewis- affirmait qu'une nouvelle procédure pour libérer leur client innocent avait été lancée par les deux requins du barreau suite à l'apparition de nouvelle preuves liés à l'affaire et pouvant suggérer la culpabilité du jeune dealer.

En lisant les propos de « Maitre Nalan », Castle devait bien avouer que c'était très convainquant. Mais il ne croyait pas non plus aux coïncidences, et son instinct lui soufflait que quelque chose de bien plus gros se cachait sous cette enquête.

Et Castle aurait été curieux de savoir pourquoi les deux fondateurs de la compagnie d'avocat s'occupait de se dossier en personne.

Pour celui qui avait mené l'enquête -Castle pouvait le dire en se basant sur ses notes- la culpabilité d'Azarov était incontestable.

Pourtant, il allait certainement être bientôt libéré avec les rebondissements de l'enquête.

Caste devait cependant envisager la possibilité que Jason fut bien le propriétaire de toute cette Héroïne, qu'Azarov soit innocent, et se demander par conséquent : qui aurait pu tuer Lewis ?

Car si c'était ainsi que c'était passé les choses, le jeune homme avait bien plus d'ennemis –donc de potentiels meurtriers- qu'il ne s'était avéré au départ.

Il devait donc étudier les deux pistes possibles séparément, en cherchant le coupable du meurtre, il retrouverait le ravisseur de Beckett... et Beckett.

* * *

_Entrepôt 47, Bronx NYC_

Était-elle vraiment lucide ? Avait-elle finit sa descente infernale qu'elle avait honteusement tant apprécié une nouvelle fois ?

Elle avait passé le reste de la journée à gémir, marmonner des noms, rêver de choses qui ne pouvaient pas être là, rêver d'être ailleurs, rêver d'être quelqu'un d'autre.

Le shoot d'Héroïne avait eu, combiné à la fatigue et à son estomac vide, un effet hallucinogène étrange.

Le retour à la réalité était bien moins doux et agréable. Elle avait un gout amer de bile au fond de sa bouche pâteuse.

Elle avait une nausée affreuse, mais n'avait rien à rendre.

Sa vue se troublait légèrement alors elle préférait garder les yeux clos.

Kate sentit soudainement deux mains se poser lourdement sur ses épaules. Elle sursauta, manqua de hurler mais une main de posa alors sur sa bouche.

Elle comprit que l'homme était derrière elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer cette fois.

Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille gauche. Elle pouvait sentir son haleine, et son souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais elle comprit chacun de se mots, heurtée de plein fouet.

- Je ne suis pas venu vous faire planer une nouvelle fois détective. Juste venu vous dire que vous n'aurez à partir d'aujourd'hui plus aucune injection.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de moi ?

- Patience. On attend.

Malgré ses appels il parti sans se retourner, laissant la jeune femme dans une totale incompréhension.

Qu'avait-il voulu dire par « on attend ». Qu'attendait-il ? Et pourquoi arrêter subitement de la droguer ?

Elle réalisa avec horreur que c'était pourtant évident : Ce qu'il attendait, c'était le manque, c'était qu'elle soit en manque. C'était ça sa douce torture, son but depuis le départ.

Il allait faire d'elle une junkie.

Il avait fait d'elle une junkie.

* * *

Alors alors ? ^^à très vite pour la suite et si vous avez des suggestions, elles sont les bienvenues ! XOXO"


End file.
